Relax
by Professor Wolfsbane
Summary: Ash is all stressed out and really needs to relax before his big battle with Gary... Can Misty help? Previously submitted to The Pokemon Tower as Aussie Wolf. If you see it anywhere else, please tell me.


**Relax**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, some really rich Japanese guys do.  
**Summary:** Ash really needs to calm down and relax before his match with Gary.

**Speech**. _Thoughts_. (_**Author babble**_.) **Pikachu**

"**Ash, calm down**." Misty was getting annoyed.  
Ash and Gary had a battle planned for later, and Ash just couldn't calm down about it.  
"**I can't calm down, Misty**." (_**See, I told you**__._) "**I've gotta beat that jerk this time, I just gotta**."  
Misty rolled her eyes. '_You think I'd be used to this by now_._'_ She was massaging the electric pouches in Pikachu's cheeks **(**_**see episode 'Pokémon Fashion Flash!)**_ so he'd be good and limber for the battle.  
"**Chaaaa**!" he crooned. **Bliss!**  
Ash had tried to do it himself earlier, but he was so up-tight himself he did it wrong and Pikachu had blasted him.  
Misty giggled. "**You like that, Pikachu**?"  
Pikachu sighed peacefully.  
"**I'll take that as a possible yes**." She smiled at him, and then looked up at Ash. '_Hmm, maybe... Nah!_'

Five minutes later, Misty had finished Pikachu's massage and was watching Ash pacing back and forward, feeling herself get more and more irritated. "**That's it**!" she growled.  
Misty jumped up, stalked over to Ash, grabbed him by his ear, forced his jacket off and slammed him face-down on the bed. Climbing on after him, she straddled him and sat on his butt so he couldn't get back up.  
"**Misty! Wha-what are you doing**?!" Ash stuttered nervously.  
"**I am going to give you a massage**." she said, pulling the back of his shirt up.  
"**A massage?!**"  
"**Yes, a massage. You're too tense. You'll never beat Gary if you're all stressed out about it**." She started to work the muscles in his shoulders. "**Stop thinking about the outcome and start thinking about the match itself. Instead of worrying about winning, think about HOW you're gonna win. Think about the solution, not the problem**."  
Ash thought for a moment. (_**WOW**_**!**) "**Think about, the solution, not the problem**?" he repeated slowly. '_She's right. I've gotta stop stressing and relax, otherwise I won't win._' Ash nodded. "**You're right, Misty. I need to calm down**." He slowly relaxed. '_This massage is helping'_

Misty moved down to his shoulder blades, taking her time and working out all of the knots. '_Wow, I didn't know he was so, toned._' She blushed slightly at her own thoughts. Her fingers ran over a scar. It was longish, about five centimetres, but pale, like it was several years old.  
"**Hey, Ash**?" He looked up slightly.  
His chin was resting on his hands, and he was really starting to enjoy himself. "**Yeah, Misty**?"  
"**How'd you get this scar back here**?"  
Ash half-turned his head. "**Oh, um, well, it's kinda stupid...**"  
She smiled. "**With you, I'm not surprised**."  
"**Hey! Anyway, I was playing on the top bunk one day; this was when I was about, six, maybe seven. Anyway, I was playing on the bed, and I kinda, well, fell off**."  
"**Figures**."  
"**Yeah, so anyway, I fell off, and when I landed, I hit my shoulder on the edge of the chest of drawers**."  
"**Ouch**"  
"**Uh-huh**" he nodded. "**It hurt like crazy! There was blood everywhere, and I screamed, and Mum came running up, and when she saw me covered in my own blood, she screamed. I had to go to the hospital and everything. Seven stiches**." he said proudly, then hesitated. "**Or was it nine? Eh, whatever, it still hurt**."  
Misty winced. "**I'll bet it did. Ouch**." She moved a bit lower and started working the middle of his back.

"**Hey, Misty**?"  
"**Yeah, Ash**?"  
"**How'd you get the one above your eyebrow**?"  
Misty stopped for a second and ran her finger along it. "**I'm surprised you noticed it**." She started working his back again. "**You kinda gotta know that it's there and actually look for it**."  
Ash nodded. "**Yeah, I saw it one day, by accident, and since then it's been kinda obvious. To me, at least. So, how'd you get it**?"  
Misty giggled. "**Well, when I was little, I think around five, I used to have a habit of somehow getting into the Easter chocolate before Easter. So my parents had to hide it on top of the highest cupboard they could find. So, one night, I decided that I wanted some chocolate. I went out, found the right cupboard and started climbing the shelves**."  
"**Wow, that's dangerous**!"  
"**Yep. Anyway, about half-way, three-quarters of the way up, I heard someone coming, so I tried to climb down too quickly. I slipped, banged my head on a shelf, and dropped to the floor**."  
"**Ouch, let me guess. You screamed and cried, right**?"  
Misty giggled. "**Nope. Actually, I swore the loudest, and at the time, worst swear word I knew**."  
"**What**?!" Ash exclaimed.  
"**Hey, just because I was five, didn't mean I didn't listen to the adults talking. And just because I don't swear around you, doesn't mean I don't have a filthy mouth. Or the mind to go with it**." She giggled again.  
"**Huh**?"  
"**Oh, never mind**." Misty blushed. "**Anyway, I don't remember if I needed stitches or anything like that, and it's faded too much to tell, so...**" She shrugged.  
"**Ash! I hope you haven't forgotten your battle with Gary starts in five minutes**!" Brock called up the stairs.  
Misty quickly pulled Ash's shirt back down and jumped off of him. Ash leapt up and grabbed his hat.  
"**Don't forget the three C's, Ash**."  
"**The three C's**?"  
"**Calm, Cool, and Collected. Remember those, and you'll beat Gary the Great Git for sure.**" she said, handing him his jacket.  
"**Right, thanks, Misty**."  
"**Anytime, Ash**." He raced out the door and down the stairs. "**Anytime at all**."

Later that night... Misty was about to go to bed when she heard a soft tapping at her door. It was Ash.  
"**Ash, it's eleven-thirty. You should be asleep**."  
Ash shifted his feet nervously. "**Yeah, I know, it's just...**" he sighed. "**I kinda wanted to thank you, for calming me down earlier. If you hadn't, I'd never had beaten Gary**."  
Misty smiled. "**You said that earlier, remember? Before the battle**?"  
Ash nodded. "Yeah**, I know, but I kinda wanted to, repay the favour**."  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "**What do you mean, Ash**?"  
He blushed deeply and stared at his feet. "**Mnubmmthsge**" he mumbled, embarrassed.  
"**English would be good**."  
Ash looked around nervously and turned even redder. "**With, a ma-massage**." he stuttered, his face redder than Jessie's hair.  
Misty blushed. "**Um, that might not be such a good idea, Ash. Considering how late it is, if your mum, or Brock, found you in here, with me, alone, they'd kill you**."  
Ash looked up. "**Huh, Why**?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
Misty blushed deeper. "**Er, on second thoughts, you could always plead ignorance**." '_Not like he'd know what to do even if I gave him a chance anyway_.' she thought as she held the door open for him. '_No harm done_.'  
Misty smiled. "**Besides, it might be kinda fun.**" she said as she closed the door.

_**The end**_

Okay, get your minds out of the gutter, you filthy pigs! There's only room for one person down here, and I got here first! The stuff about the scars and how they got them, I obviously made up. Misty's scar above her eyebrow is actually one that I have, but I can't remember how I got it... and Ash's one is just something that would only happen to him... (grins)


End file.
